Ice Humans
by Marci'sbrorickabadeer
Summary: Side story, not new story. What if Betty turned into the Ice Queen? What if she escaped the great mushroom war (in a freaky sort of way), but was just as crazy as Ice King? R&R pleez


Ice Humans

A/N: Related to all of my stories, very crucial side story (NOTE: as said in the summary, this is _**NOT**_ my new story). MEMORIZE THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE TO.

Ice King is seen flying to the Ice Castle after a long day in the wizard shops. He was positively exhausted. Seeing as there was not much to do, He got a glass of orange juice from the fridge. But just before he drank it, he remembered something. When he first lost his mind and adapted to Ooo life, a memory still clung to his mind.

"_Oh yeah," _he thought. _"It's someone's birthday today."_

Unfortunately, the crazy from the crown prevented him from remembering whose birthday it was. But he knew it was someone special to him, and he remembered the age of this person to the number.

"_Today is their—one, two, blahbitty—one thousand thirty-sixth birthday. Just wish I knew whose b-day it was!"_

So putting back the orange juice, he took out a bottle of champagne, something he almost never drank, from a very high shelf (so that Gunter wouldn't find and break it) and took out two champagne glasses.

-Later-

Crown off and a very kiddie party hat on, he went to the living room, sang "Happy Birthday", and poured champagne in each glass. He took off the party hat and looked up at the ceiling, as if looking to The 50 'th Dead World/ Globworld.

"Happy Birthday, whoever-you-are. I wish I knew who you were and that you were here, because I always feel so lonely on your special day. . ."

He raised his glass to the sky. "Cheers." He sipped his glass slowly until he finished it. And as part of his tradition for this person's birthday, he would take the other glass, fly as high as he could, and throw the champagne glass up (_"So that they can drink it,"_). He wished one last "happy birthday" to the sky, and got ready for bed.

-Later-

Laying on his bed with a lamp still on, he was reading himself to sleep with "Fionna and Cake".

"_Hmm. . . When I read the parts with the Ice Queen, I suddenly feel so lonely. Why is that. . . ?"_

The former human yawned loudly.

"Oh well. Goodnight Gunter!" he yelled to another room. "Oh wait!" he suddenly said. He took out his Demonic Wishing Eye.

"I almost forgot to make your B-day wish for you!" Ice King had some crazy traditions.

"Daemonum auxilio Imprecantes Oculus,  
Faciam quod volunt utinam hic natalis eorum.  
Et da mihi quem diligit."

**(Translation:  
Demonic Wishing Eye,  
I wish that this person will get what they want for their birthday.  
And please give me someone to love.)**

The Eye opened, glowed green, and closed all in one second. The Ice King just thought the effects of the eye would be a bit delayed. So, after putting away the Eye, he fell fast asleep.

-The Next Morning (-_- *sigh* WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE?!)-

Ice King woke up to the sound of bottles being pushed around. He yawned and stretched a bit before yelling a loud "GUNTER! DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!" so then he put on his tunic and crown, then went down the hall mumbling something about a spanking.

"Gunter I swear, if you bre- what?"

The King of Ice froze (insert bad pun here) in place when he saw the Ice Queen going through his fridge. She turned around.

"Ice King? Are you the Ice King?"

"Um, yeah, I'm the Ice King."

"Well I, the Ice Queen, finally got out of your imagination zone."

"What? Then wouldn't Finn and N.E.P.T.R have seen you?"

"Oh, that time? I was at the back. The veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery back."

The Ice King felt so comfortable around Ice Queen. He felt so at home. He felt a warm feeling bubble up inside that compelled him to say something.

"Well this is so uncivilized!"

"Huh? Whadda ya mean? Also, we're royal yet steal royalty. What do we know about being civilized?" asked the Queen of Ice.

"W-well, if I know one thing about being civilized, it's that if there's a king and a queen that rules the same kingdom they should be m-ma-married."

Ice Queen was taken slightly aback. Then again the Ice King was right.

"Don't worry Ice Queen, we'll do this properly. I'll take you out for the day and we'll do everything we want that doesn't involve princesses or princes. And if everything goes right at the end of the day, we can get married then. Sound good?"

"Hmm. Sounds like a plan to me!"

Obviously, the royalties of Ice's idea of 'proper' was questionable. Nevertheless, the two flew out the window to explore Ooo.

Their first stop was at Finn and Jake's house. Finn and Jake were fixing a nice breakfast when they heard a knock on the door. They opened the door to find Ice King and Ice Queen, smiling their warm yet crazy smiles. Finn was the first to react.

"Ice King?! And, Ice Queen? I'm kinda confused. Grr, whatever, I'll take both of you down!"

Jake, however, intervened before Finn could charge.

"Wait a sec, dude. Look."

Finn looked to where Jake was pointing to find Ice Queen's arms interlaced with Ice King's left arm. It seemed like they were-

"Dating? Are you guys on a date?" asked the bulldog.

"Why yes, Jake and Finn. We're seeing if we can be with each other for a day. And if it goes well, we'll get married when the day is finished, meaning if it goes well, no princess-slash-prince snatching ever again!" Ice King proclaimed proudly.

Finn and Jake had trouble processing this statement. _'If it goes well, no princess-slash-prince snatching ever again!'_

Finn noticeably lightened up.

"Why don't you guys join us for breakfast? It's chocolate day, as in chocolate waffles with chocolate chips topped with chocolate syrup on a chocolate plate served with a hearty glass of extra chocolatey chocolate milk in a tall chocolate cup!" [A/N: I want that for breakfast SO BAD]

"Wow Finn, you sounded like a waiter for a second there." Said the Ice Queen as the four of them walked inside the Tree Fort.

A/N: Okay that's it for now. This is just a(n important) side story, so expect little chapters. Goodbye all.


End file.
